My Favorite Halloween Songs
by Wolfeather101
Summary: Just some of my favorite Halloween and/or scary or creepy songs I listen to. I know it's not Halloween yet, but I still have the Halloween spirit, and I hope you do too! If you have any song ideas you want me to listen to, just review it, and I'll listen to it and maybe put it up as a chapter. T because I'm paranoid about the songs. Happy Halloween!
1. This Is Halloween

**This is Halloween- Nightmare Before Christmas**

 _Boys and girls of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _Come with us and you will see_

 _This our town of Halloween_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

 _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

 _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

 _It's our town, everybody scream_

 _In this town of Halloween_

 _I am the one hiding under your bed_

 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

 _I am the one hiding under your stairs_

 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _In this town we call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 _In this town, don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

 _'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

 _Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Red 'n' black, slimy green_

 _Aren't you scared?_

 _Well, that's just fine_

 _Say it once, say it twice_

 _Take a chance and roll the dice_

 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

 _Everybody scream, everybody scream_

 _In our town of Halloween_

 _I am the clown with the tear-away face_

 _Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

 _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

 _I am the wind blowing through your hair_

 _I am the shadow on the moon at night_

 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Tender lumplings everywhere_

 _Life's no fun without a good scare_

 _That's our job, but we're not mean_

 _In our town of Halloween_

 _In this town_

 _Don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

 _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

 _And scream like a banshee_

 _Make you jump out of your skin_

 _This is Halloween, everybody scream_

 _Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

 _Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_

 _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _In this town we call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 _La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]_


	2. World So Cold

**World So Cold- 12 Stones**

 _It starts with pain_

 _Followed by hate_

 _Fueled by the endless questions_

 _No one can answer_

 _A stain_

 _Covers your heart_

 _Tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer_

 _Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_

 _I don't believe that this world can't be saved_

 _How did you get here and when did it start_

 _An innocent child with a thorn in his heart_

 _What kind of world do we live in_

 _Where love is divided by hate_

 _Losing control of our feelings_

 _We all must be dreaming this life away_

 _In a world so cold_

 _Are you sane? Where's the shame?_

 _A moment of time passes by_

 _You cannot rewind_

 _Who's to blame and where did it start_

 _Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?_

 _Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_

 _I don't believe this world can't be saved_

 _How did you get here and when did it start_

 _An innocent child with a thorn in his heart_

 _What kind of world do we live in_

 _Where love is divided by hate?_

 _Losing control of our feeling_

 _We're dreaming this life away_

 _What kind of world do we live in_

 _Where love is divided by hate?_

 _Selling our souls for no reason_

 _We all must be dreaming this life away_

 _In a world so cold_

 _There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape_

 _It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way_

 _So how many times must you fall to your knees_

 _Never, never, never, never, never do this again_

 _It starts with pain followed by hate_

 _Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_

 _And I don't believe this world can't be saved_

 _What kind of world do we live in_

 _Where love is divided by hate_

 _Losing control of our feelings_

 _We're dreaming this life away_

 _What kind of world do we live in_

 _Where love is divided by hate?_

 _Selling our souls for no reason_

 _We all must be dreaming this life away_

 _In a world so cold_

 _In a world so cold_


	3. Welcome to my life

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank SimplePlanLyrics for suggesting this song. And to all my reviewers, a cyber cookie; (::) (::) (::) (::)! I've actually heard this song before, but I didn't think of it, so thanks a bunch!**

 **Welcome To My Life- Simple Plan**

 _Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
 _Do you ever feel out of place?_  
 _Like somehow you just don't belong_  
 _And no one understands you_

 _Do you ever wanna run away?_  
 _Do you lock yourself in your room?_  
 _With the radio on, turned up so loud_  
 _That no one hears you screaming_

 _No you don't know what it's like_  
 _When nothing feels alright_  
 _You don't know what it's like, to be like me_

 _To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked, when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _When no one's there to save you_  
 _No you don't know what it's like_  
 _Welcome to my life_

 _Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
 _Are you sick of feeling so left out?_  
 _Are you desperate to find something more_  
 _Before your life is over?_

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_  
 _Are you sick of everyone around?_  
 _With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_  
 _Well deep inside you're bleeding_

 _No you don't know what it's like_  
 _When nothing feels alright_  
 _You don't know what it's like to be like me_

 _To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked, when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _When no one's there to save you_  
 _No you don't know what it's like_  
 _Welcome to my life_

 _No one ever lies straight to your face_  
 _And no one ever stabbed you in the back_  
 _You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

 _Everybody always gave you what you wanted_  
 _You never had to work it was always there_  
 _You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

 _To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _When no one's there to save you_  
 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _When no one's there to save you_  
 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_  
 _Welcome to my life_  
 _Welcome to my life_


	4. What Halloween Means To Me

**A/N: OMG! I just look at my stories and I see people have actually reviewed, and when I see each one, my heart warms, literally! It makes me so happy, you don't even know. Anyways, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing, this one is a little favorite of mine and I'm getting busier so I might not update for awhile. Enjoy!**

 **What Halloween Means To Me- Steven Lynch**

 _Thinking of all the cool creatures_  
 _That I will meet... tonight._  
 _Ghosts and goblins and witches,_  
 _Roaming the streets... in moonlight._

 _Bowls of candy and goodies,_  
 _Delicious and waiting... in store._  
 _The sound of cute little footsteps_  
 _As they approach... my front door._

 _Letting the children inside to drink beers,_  
 _Razor blades hidden in three musketeers,_  
 _Screams from the basement of kids begging to be set free..._  
 _That's what Halloween means to me._

 _Tightening the clamps that are holding_  
 _Their little heads... so tight._  
 _Putting my lips to their ears_  
 _As I whisper, "Please... don't fight."_

 _I promise I'll let you go home_  
 _If you swear not to tell... a soul!_  
 _Well, I'll just untie these—I'm kidding._  
 _Now, where is my chainsaw? Let's rock and roll!_

 _A pinch of your brother, a teaspoon of you,_  
 _With the head of your sister, would make a good stew._  
 _I'd give you a taste, but your tongue's in the stew. Irony!_  
 _That's what Halloween means to me._

 _Trick-or-treat, smell my feet,_  
 _Give me something good to eat._  
 _Trick-or-treat, smell my feet,_  
 _Give me someone... good to eaaaat!_


	5. Human Sacrifice

**A/N: Okay, this is one my sister said for me to put up. WARNING: curse words... not much else.**

 **Human Sacrifice- SweetBox**

 _Do you still remember when_  
 _You promised me the perfect love_  
 _And I gave you everything_  
 _And still you said it wasn't enough_  
 _When you hit me verbally put me_  
 _On my knees and blamed it on me_  
 _And I'd swallow it down_

 _I let you break my wings chose_  
 _To become your caged up bird_  
 _Ate your bull shit promises_  
 _And cherished every fucking word_  
 _Now like a freedom phoenix_  
 _Burning from a rising sun_  
 _Here is my vindication_

 _Alright, okay_  
 _You're gonna get_  
 _A taste of my heartbreak_  
 _Right now, today_  
 _I'm gonna make_  
 _You regret all your dirty ways_

 _Alright, okay_  
 _You're gonna get_  
 _A taste of my heartbreak_  
 _Right now, today_  
 _I'm gonna make_  
 _You become my human sacrifice_

 _Let's go back into the time you stained_  
 _My heart like merlot wine_  
 _Didn't care if I was sick you left_  
 _Me alone to cry and die_

 _Your human sacrifice alone_  
 _In your church of love and lies_  
 _I did not forget_  
 _I'm back with ammunition_  
 _On a mission that will make you pay_

 _Back with a bazooka_  
 _And a bullet where I wrote your name_  
 _Risen up from the ashes ready_  
 _For my justice day_  
 _Here I come for you_  
 _I hate you_

 _Alright, okay_  
 _You're gonna get_  
 _A taste of my heartbreak_  
 _Right now, today_  
 _I'm gonna make_  
 _You regret all your dirty ways_

 _Alright, okay_  
 _You're gonna get_  
 _A taste of my heartbreak_  
 _Right now, today_  
 _I'm gonna make_  
 _You become my human sacrifice_

 _I hate you_  
 _I hate you_  
 _I hate you_  
 _I hate you_

 _Do you still remember when_  
 _You promised me the perfect love_  
 _And I gave you everything_  
 _And still you said it wasn't enough_  
 _When you hit me verbally put me_  
 _On my knees and blamed it on me_  
 _And I'd swallow it down_

 _I let you break my wings chose_  
 _To become your caged up bird_  
 _Ate your bull shit promises_  
 _And cherished every fucking word_  
 _Now like a freedom phoenix_  
 _Burning from a rising sun_  
 _Here is my vindication_

 _Alright, okay_  
 _You're gonna get_  
 _A taste of my heartbreak_  
 _Right now, today_  
 _I'm gonna make_  
 _You regret all your dirty ways_

 _Alright, okay_  
 _You're gonna get_  
 _A taste of my heartbreak_  
 _Right now, today_  
 _I'm gonna make_  
 _You become my human sacrifice_

 _Do you still remember when_  
 _You promised me the perfect love_  
 _And I gave you everything_  
 _And still you said it wasn't enough_  
 _When you hit me verbally put me_  
 _On my knees and blamed it on me_  
 _And I'd swallow it down_

 _Alright, okay_  
 _You're gonna get_  
 _A taste of my heartbreak_  
 _Right now, today_  
 _I'm gonna make_  
 _You regret all your dirty ways_

 _Alright, okay_  
 _You're gonna get_  
 _A taste of my heartbreak_  
 _Right now, today_  
 _I'm gonna make_  
 _You become my human sacrifice_

 _Do you still remember when_  
 _You promised me the perfect love_  
 _And I gave you everything_  
 _And still you said it wasn't enough_  
 _When you hit me verbally put me_  
 _On my knees and blamed it on me_  
 _And I'd swallow it down_

 _Do you_  
 _(Alright)_


	6. Bird and the Worm

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long and I haven't updated any of my stories quickly like I used to. I'm sorry to say that I have been sick these past few days and I still am, but thanks to reviews I am trying to update today and get this sickness over with. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Bird and the Worm- The Used**

 _He wears his heart_  
 _safety pinned to his backpack_  
 _His backpack is all that he knows_  
 _Shot down by strangers_  
 _whose glances can cripple_  
 _the heart and devour the soul_

 _All alone he turns to stone_  
 _while holding his breath half to death_  
 _Terrified of whats inside_  
 _to save his life he crawls_  
 _like a worm from a bird_  
 _crawls like a worm from a bird_

 _Out of his mind away_  
 _pushes him whispering_  
 _must have been out of his mind_  
 _mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head_  
 _maybe out of his mind_

 _All alone he turns to stone_  
 _while holding his breath half to death_  
 _Terrified of whats inside_  
 _to save his life he_  
 _crawls like a worm from a bird_  
 _crawls like a worm from a bird_

 _All he knows_  
 _If he can't relieve it it grows_  
 _and so it goes_  
 _he crawls like a worm_  
 _crawls like a worm from the bird_

 _Out of his mind away_  
 _pushes him whispering_  
 _must have been out of his mind_

 _All alone he turns to stone_  
 _while holding his breath half to death_  
 _Terrified of whats inside_  
 _to save his life he crawls_  
 _like a worm from a bird_  
 _crawls like a worm from a bird_

 _All alone_  
 _he's holding his breath half to death_  
 _Terrified to save his life_  
 _he crawls like a worm_  
 _Crawls like a worm from a bird_  
 _crawls like a worm from a bird_  
 _crawls like a worm from a bird_  
 _crawls like a worm_  
 _crawls like a worm_  
 _crawls like a worm from a bird_


	7. Madness In Me

**A/N: Hey reviewers! I'm back already! Isn't that weird? Yeah... *coughs* Anyways, to those who have reviewed, keep in mind that is the only thing that keeps me typing and writing stories, because without reviews, writers might think their hard work is awful even when it's a masterpiece! So thank you reviewers... thank you.**

 **And to _Gothic girl,_ sometimes a sister can kind of get annoying, and I wonder what life with a brother would be like instead of a sister, 'cause those monthly times can maker her _very_ mean and cranky. *winks* You know what I mean?**

 **To all my reviewers, a cyber cookie for being awesome! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)! Enjoy the next one!**

 **Madness In Me- Skillet**

 _The madness in me_  
 _The madness in me_  
 _The madness in me_  
 _The madness in me_  
 _The madness in me_

 _Just one spark is all it takes_  
 _I tried so hard but it all goes up in flames_  
 _This is not the way that I thought_  
 _I would turn out to be_  
 _Tried to get but all that I got_  
 _Was more insanity_  
 _Broken everything that I touched_  
 _Just gone against me_

 _I can't get away_

 _From the fire that burns inside, consuming_  
 _I fight to stay alive but I can't breathe_  
 _The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything_  
 _This is the madness in me_

 _Madness in me_  
 _The madness in me_  
 _Madness in me_  
 _Madness in me_

 _Just one chance is all it takes_  
 _Can't change the past but I can fight to change today_  
 _This is not the way that I thought_  
 _I would turn out to be_  
 _Tried to get but all that I got_  
 _Was more insanity_  
 _Broken everything that I touched_  
 _Just gone against me_

 _Got to get away_

 _From the fire that burns inside, consuming_  
 _I fight to stay alive but I can't breathe_  
 _The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything_  
 _This is the madness in me_

 _Madness in me_  
 _The madness in me_  
 _Madness in me_  
 _Just one spark_  
 _Is all it takes_

 _From the fire that burns inside, consuming_  
 _I fight to stay alive but I can't breathe_  
 _The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything_  
 _This is the madness in me_

 _From the fire that burns inside, consuming_  
 _I fight to stay alive but I can't breathe_  
 _The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything_  
 _This is the madness in me_

 _The madness in me_  
 _This is the madness in me_  
 _The madness in me_


	8. Last Chapter!

**Happy Halloween everybody! This is the Last chapter, and in my mind, one of the creepiest. I hope you enjoy and had enjoyed this, time for the finale!**

 **Come Little Children- Book Of Shadows**

 _Come Little Children_  
 _I'll Take Thee Away,_  
 _Into A Land Of_  
 _Enchantment_

 _Come Little Children_  
 _The Time's Come To Play_  
 _Here In My Garden_  
 _Of Magic_

 _Follow Sweet Children_  
 _I'll Show Thee The Way_  
 _Through All The Pain And_  
 _The Sorrows_

 _Weep Not Poor Children_  
 _For Life Is This Way_  
 _Murdering Beauty_  
 _And Passion_

 _Hush Now Dear Children_  
 _It Must Be This Way_  
 _To Weary Of Life And_  
 _Deceptions_

 _Rest Now My Children_  
 _For Soon We'll Away_  
 _into The Calm And_  
 _The Quiet_

 _Come Little Children_  
 _I'll Take Thee Away,_  
 _Into A Land Of_  
 _Enchantment_

 _Come Little Children_  
 _The Time's Come To Play_  
 _Here In My Garden_  
 _Of Shadow_


End file.
